


Концепт души

by pixieprinceling



Series: В рифму [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, pretentious Russian poetry, supposed character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Леви падает. И пока он падает, у него остаётся время ровно на одну мысль, и она тоже - про него.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: В рифму [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923709
Kudos: 3





	Концепт души

**Author's Note:**

> В этот текст совсем незаметно прокрался мой любимый хэдканон на то, что после свержения фальшивого короля на престол взошла не Хистория, а Эрвин, но присутствует он всего в одном предложении.

Знаешь то чувство, когда на полном ходу обрывается линия УПМ,  
и ты теряешься в мельтешеньи диагоналей, падении рваных линий,  
от мерцанья тревожного отказывающих систем,  
даже не видишь, что сверху смерть разлила кармин,  
а снизу безбрежно синий,  
или безбожно синий, как внутренность моих вен.  
Ты уже далеко за пределами этих стен,  
но на деле надёжно упрятан там, где у меня никто тебя не отнимет,  
потому что ты живешь в моей бесконечной каруселью кружащейся  
голове.

Я сейчас скажу странное, выслушай, если можешь –  
каждую ночь я сыплю тебя на стол, чтоб отделить от плевел,  
чтоб вызубрить наизусть и выжечь на тонкой коже  
изнанки век.  
Я понаслышке знаю, что твоей веры в благое дело  
хватило бы на тысячу человек.

Но я стоял в этой очереди под номером тысяча и один,  
так что на руки выдали последний ошмёток триады «вера, надежда и…»  
Хороший солдат умирает с твоими нашивками на груди,  
а лучший солдат живет на упрямстве дурацкой своей  
любви.

И в ней нет той поэзии, что у тебя в потёртом томике на столе,  
потому что ей, как и стихосложению, нужно учить с пелёнок.  
Я лишь знаю, что ты никогда не пытался меня жалеть  
за то, что я вырос привычными благодатями обделённым:  
солнцем, предназначением, смыслом жизни, чем там ещё –  
обыкновенный крысёныш родом из подворотни,  
которому ты однажды зелёным крылатым своим плащом  
дал понять, кто тут жертва, а кто – охотник,  
\- тот раз не в счёт.

Я давно хочу развинтить тебя на детали, найти черту,  
за которой начались безумие и выжженная земля.  
Я учился читать и надеялся, что когда-то тебя прочту,  
а вместо этого разбираю корреспонденцию с бесполезным грифом  
_«Для короля»._  
Ты крестил солдат пузырящейся едкой кровью – солдат? детей,  
и они теперь проросли из нами взрытого поля драконьей пастью.  
Барабаны войны между рёбер считают число потерь,  
в которых ты виноват целиком, и я тоже частью.

Мне иногда страшно представить, что ты встал бы в один с ним ряд,  
и звучно, как ты умеешь, исполинов отправил в бой.  
Но тебе пожертвованные сердца давно уже не горят,  
а умами владеет тот, кто корону донашивает за тобой.

Говорят, мы все дети дьявола,  
и он отцом записан в свидетельство о рождении,  
И что после смерти на небо нас никто выдёргивать не спешит.  
Так что пока земля замирает до скрипа перед падением,  
я знаю, что найду тебя, даже если придётся для этого ад переворошить, 

чтоб сказать тебе:

_«Эрвин,  
ты забрал с собой всё, кроме бессмертной моей души.  
А неё у тебя теперь есть контракт бессрочный.  
Вот здесь, пожалуйста, подпиши».  
_


End file.
